Just Another Argument
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Enrique and Johnny get into another argument... about muffins and cupcakes. Inspired by Olv1993


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Just Another Argument

**Summary**

Enrique and Johnny get into another argument... about muffins and cupcakes.

.

The Majestics household was not the place to be at this current time for it was extremely tense. No one moved, not even to scratch an itchy nose or swat away that fly. Hell, no one dared to even blink. Johnny glared. Enrique glared. Both were stuck in a glaring match, and neither planned to surrender. Oliver gulped nervously in fear of this glaring contest. He knew if things were to get out of control, he would somehow be the one to end up bruised, bloodied and wounded. Johnny was like that. He liked beating people up.

Enrique on the other hand, was scared of fist fights. Usually, he called upon his lady friends to beat up his opponent using their wallets and if his girlfriends were angry with him, then he gave his opponent money. That was one of the benefits of being a millionaire – you had an endless supply of cash. But if he had forgotten his wallet (like he usually did), he resorted to the puppy-dog look. This pathetic technique usually worked, but not this time.

"Enrique, I know I'm correct," Johnny declared, breaking the silence.

Enrique stuck out his tongue. "No, I'm correct because I'm the smart one," he grinned triumphantly. Robert shook his head and sighed. Both were incredibly stupid in his opinion. He pulled out Stephen Hawking's latest book, pulled out an ipod, plugged his earphones into his ears and settled himself onto the couch.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "You're intelligent? Enrique, you thought your phone was indestructible and you were upset when you threw it at the pole and it broke."

Enrique glared. "I was bloody ripped off!" Stupid Johnny. "You're not smart. Remember you asked Robert is there is a word 'taked'?"

Johnny nodded. "Yeah, what are you getting at?" He smirked, this should be good.

"And Robert said, 'no it's took'," he glanced over at Robert for support, but the captain was busy jamming to his heavy metal music and reading. "So you said, 'dude, I telled you that." He forced a loud laugh at the sheer stupidity of it. "Even I know there is no word called 'taked'."

Johnny snorted. Was that the best Enrique could do? "Remember how I told you I was struggling with my accounting class?" Enrique nodded, that was funny. "And this is what you said: How about asking your mum for advice. She's really good at counting." Enrique's grin was quickly wiped off his smug face.

"I thought you said at counting!" he protested.

"ACCOUNTING!" Johnny roared. Oliver seriously wished he had some earphones right now. He glanced over at Robert. Robert was now busy headbanging along to his violent music. He swore Robert was singing along to the words and amazingly, he was pretty good. He shook his head. Robert was a strange one. Oliver turned back to the fight.

"You suck at chess!"

"You suck at getting girls!"

"No you suck!"

"No you do!"

"You're fashion sense is awful! Your shirt looks like a cat vomited on it!" Johnny argued.

"Well at least my clothes are healthy! No rips and tears, you hobo!" Enrique retorted. Oliver raised an eyebrow. Healthy clothes?

"I'm not a hobo!"

"Your hair is like a carrot stick!"

"Yours looks like a pineapple!"

Enrique gasped and touched his blonde hair. A pineapple? How dare Johnny insult his wonderful hair! He balled his fist. "Take that back Johnny!"

Johnny smirked triumphantly. He won that argument. "Pineapple-head!" he sung happily. Oliver continued to watch in fear. Things were really getting out of control now. Making fun of Enrique's fashion sense was one thing, but insulting his hair was a completely different story.

Enrique decided not to bash up Johnny; he had no girls available at the moment. "I can pick up chicks!" he announced as if it were something to be proud of.

"No you can't. If you were poor you wouldn't be able to pick up any girl," Johnny explained. "They like you for your money Enrique. I mean what else would they like? Your looks?" He laughed loudly. "Pfft."

"I'm not ugly!"

"The backside of a baboon looks better," Johnny replied.

Oliver wrinkled his nose in disgust. Johnny sure had odd taste. "Well... if money is such a chick magnet, how come Robert can't pick up girls?" Enrique said with a hint of smugness behind his words.

"Because Robert actually has taste and doesn't throw his money at random sluts on the streets," Johnny counter argued. Once again the smile off Enrique's face was replaced by a look of anger and defence. "Let's not bring Robert into this. This is between you and me." Robert was pretty scary when mad, especially after listening to some crazy music. He did not want to face pissed off Robert.

Enrique nodded in agreement. Johnny was correct. Robert was scary. Enrique was running low on argument topics, so he shouted the only thing that came to mind: muffins. "MUFFINS!" Enrique exclaimed proudly. "Muffins are better than cupcakes!"

"MUFFINS ARE NOT BETTER THAN CUPCAKES!" Johnny screamed back.

Oliver buried his face in hands. How on earth did Enrique change topics so quickly? And most importantly, why were they arguing about muffins and cupcakes? "MUFFINS ARE BIGGER!"

"Size doesn't mean quality Enrique!"

"Yeah it does! The bigger, the better! Cupcakes are for pansies," he sneered.

Oliver frowned, hurt. He liked cupcakes... "I like cupcakes..." he muttered, but no one heard him.

Johnny was not happy. Cupcakes weren't for pansies! "Cupcakes aren't for pansies, muffins are!"

Oliver couldn't understand how Johnny had come to that conclusion. Johnny certainly had a few screws loose. Perhaps it was time to see the doctor? "Oliver, what do you think?" Enrique demanded, turning to face the green haired blader.

Finally, they acknowledged his presence. "I think they're just as good as each other." That should settle the debate, but alas this only caused more fighting, shouting and screaming. Forgetting he had no girls available, Enrique launched himself at Johnny knocking him to the ground. Johnny was quick to retaliate and threw Enrique off him easily.

Oliver squealed and ran over to Robert. Robert would protect him. No one would dare mess with Robert. A random beyblade went flying by Oliver's head and hit the nearby wall. In between the punches, grunts and shouts of 'MUFFIN' and 'CUPCAKE', the doorbell rang and Oliver quickly ran to answer it.

The muffin man was standing at the door. "The muffin man?" Oliver asked, confused. Enrique heard muffin and came running to the front door with Johnny close behind. The muffin man was actually Garland the Magician. "Oh hi Garland. I didn't know you sold muffins as a part time job?" Oliver said acknowledging Garland.

Garland shrugged. "You wanna buy some muffins? There are some cupcakes here as well."

"OH HELLS YEAH!" Both Johnny and Enrique exclaimed happily. This was the real test. Which was better: muffin or cupcake? Oliver bought a packet of muffins and a packet of cupcakes just to be fair. He paid Garland and waved him goodbye. "MUFFIN!" Enrique shouted, excited. He looked like he had just seen a porno video and magazine set for a cheap price.

Johnny punched Enrique on the arm and pushed him aside. He was going to be the first to taste the delicious cupcake. Sure there were heaps to go around, but he wanted to be first. Enrique regained his composure and pushed Johnny aside into the wall. Oliver was growing deeply afraid. He needed to get to Robert and quick. "ME FIRST!" Enrique announced.

Johnny spat at Enrique and kicked him in the shin. Enrique cried out aloud and hopped around on one foot. Johnny smirked. "What a pansy... but then again, that's what happens when you eat muffins." He was quite proud of his comeback. Enrique was still hopping around that he didn't bother replying. He was in pain. Bloody Johnny and his stupid cupcakes.

Johnny grabbed his pink cupcake and took a bite. Delicious. Cupcakes were indeed far superior. Muffins made him sick. To piss off Enrique even more, Johnny took the muffins out of Oliver's hands and walked into the lounge. A thought occurred to him as he examined he muffins. Although he didn't like muffins, what better way to truly piss off Enrique than to eat the muffins he cherished? He smirked at the thought. "Oliver, have some muffins, you too Rob." He handed out the muffins to his friends.

Enrique could tell they were eating muffins without him, so he hopped into the room angrily and glared. All the muffins were gone... except one and that was in Johnny's hands. "NNNOOOOO!" Enrique exclaimed, as Johnny brought the muffin closer to his mouth. Without warning, Enrique flung himself at Johnny and brought him crashing to the ground. The muffin rolled out of his hands and across the tiled floor.

Johnny had to get to that muffin before Enrique. He pushed Enrique off, and ran towards the muffin, but Enrique held his leg and pulled him back. To free himself, Johnny rolled over onto his back and used his other leg to kick Enrique's arm. Enrique yelped and let go of Johnny. Now free, Johnny scrambled across the floor towards the muffin. Enrique wasn't ready to admit defeat so ran over to Robert, grabbed his book and ipod and threw it at Johnny's head.

"Ow!" Johnny cried. Robert was in shock. He didn't think Enrique could move so fast. Enrique took the chance to run towards the muffin, but tripped over Johnny's leg in the process and landed on Johnny. "Get off me!" Johnny screamed, scared he might contract some weird STD from Enrique. "I DON'T WANNA GET AN STD!"

"Um Johnny..." Oliver started, ready to explain he could not contract an STD from someone lying on top of him, but decided his words would be wasted. Johnny really wasn't all that bright and neither was Enrique. In amidst of all the fighting, Robert decided to grab the muffin on the floor much to the horror of both boys.

Johnny managed to get away from Enrique and picked himself up from the floor. Enrique was quick to follow. Robert picked up the muffin, looked at Enrique and Johnny and decided to give it away. He threw it at Enrique's head and the muffin fell to pieces onto the floor. "NNNNOOOOOO!" Enrique wailed.

Johnny wasn't all that disappointed; at least Enrique never got to eat the muffin. "Ha ha Enrique."

Robert sighed, picked up his book and ipod and went back to his position on the couch. Children, he thought. And that was the tale of the muffin-cupcake argument, but never fear for there will be more.

.

Erm... I was inspired to write a Majestics fic after reading Olv1993's 'Johnny vs Enrique Who Can Get the Most Girls' one shot. If you haven't read it, go read it. I'm planning on writing another Majestics one shot, but I need your help. What should it be about? Johnny's bandana? Enrique's muffin obsession? Oliver's secret lessons with Garland the Magician or Robert's worship of metal? Leave a review please!


End file.
